Green Lemon Love
by Goki Henjin
Summary: Lysergs life is not as he thought it would, would he find shelter in the most unexpected person? By Gecko-chan
1. The Nightmare Awakens

Lemon & Lime  
  
Disclaimer from Goki: This fic was written by Chesire or Gecko-chan, whom I thank and appreciate as my friend; also she is a great writer, why? Wanna find out? Read it then guys XD!!  
  
Disclaimer from author (Gecko-chan): I don't own shaman king (if I did, it would be more explicit XD!) Rated: R (Actually NC-17) Pairings: Hao/Lyserg; Yoh/Lyserg/Hao and Marco/Lyserg. Warnings: This fic is full of yaoi, lime lemon and lemonade! So don't like? Don't read! Or if ya wanna to, ok.  
  
(Goki: send ME the flames if there are some, flames are shitty and funny XD)  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Prologue: This story takes place some time after Lyserg joined the X-laws.  
  
Chapter 1: The nightmare awakens  
  
Once again the images passed through his head. He could see them, he could feel them. The fire, his parents and him, Hao, the dirty murderer who had killed his everything. He couldn't erase those horrible memories from his head. His feelings, his pain, his desperation and the cold expression on Hao's face. For a long time, Lyserg couldn't close his eyes without remembering that horrible nightmare, but after some time he was able to overcome with it. It had passed already some months since the last time he had dreamed the bloody moment again. He made some friends...everything was fine, but he committed a mistake leaving his friends behind to join the X- laws. So his nightmare returned, but in a different way.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** Lyserg woke up from an uneasy dream. He was full of cold sweat and he felt his heart would come out anytime. He breathed heavily. Lyserg sat for a moment and tried to calm himself down. The British needed to gain control of himself. Since he joined the X-laws the nightmares returned, but now they weren't about his parents, but about him. About what they had done to him...about what Marco had done to him  
  
*Flashback* "Please! Don't do this to me!" cried the emerald-eyed boy. It was just a few hours when he had separated from Yoh`s crew. Marco had taken him to a hidden room, and the iron damsel had casted some chains which tied him to the bed, and Morphin was put in a special, cage which didn't let her use any type of spiritual power. "Our duty is to please the iron damsel Jean" said Marco "We have to entertain her, don't you agree, my Lyserg?" Jean sat unworriedly in front of the bed, a wide and pleased smile in her face, enjoying the view.  
  
*** (Warning: Ok this is a yaoi fic. And here starts a NC-17 part. A rape lemon, if ya don't like it please look for another parenthesis like this and continue the story in the "Safe Zone".)***  
  
"Give him a blowjob" said Jean "and fuck him ´till morning".  
  
"Yes my mistress" answered Marco and smiled while crawling on top of the English boy, who was naked and chained up to the bed.  
  
"Please don't!" screamed Lyserg as Marco positioned himself. The blonde X- law was cruel. He didn't prepare him, nor did he use any kind of lubricant. "Lyserg will provide himself" thought Marco, making poor Lyserg to bleed, cry and scream. But Maiden Jean was enjoying the show, so Marco didn't stop until the break of dawn. That was a night the British will never forget.  
  
Since that night, every time Jean was bored, Marco will fuck him, hard and fast and taking care not to push Lysergs's "magic button": He even forced him to wear tiny white shorts like a uniform.  
  
*** (Safe zone, I know it's not a really good lemon, but I don't like to be explicit in rapes. I promise next Lemon will be better. It will be a Hao/Lyserg XD) ***  
  
****End of flashback****  
  
Lyserg breathed deeply. He had accepted the idea that he will never feel clean and normal again. He stood up and crept silently from the room where the X-laws were sleeping. He tried not to wake them up, maybe it was the only chance to escape from his nightmare at last.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Goki: End of Gecko´s chapter 1 XD!! Poor Lyserg-chan, but I like lemons and rape XD, remember who is the most pervert yaoi freak? Goki of course!  
  
Hao: ...You guys are a pair of wackos  
  
Goki: So true Hao-chan, and Gecko and I are planning to make the dirty rape fic of you! XD  
  
Hao: You must be kidding...  
  
Goki: I'm serious XD  
  
Hao: HELP! 


	2. Opening and closing wounds

Goki: Bring me the chains, Gecko-chan, lets practice some bondage with Hao- chan ^_^  
  
Hao: what the?!  
  
Gecko: Hullo ^^ (Gecko brings chains and a whip)  
  
Hao: Ok, now I am with two psychos ¬ ¬; God, what did I did to deserve this punishment?!!  
  
Gecko&Goki: XD!!! *giggle* **************************************************************************** ******* Written by: Gecko-Chan Translated by: The roach! (Goki XD)  
  
Chapter 2: Opening and closing wounds  
  
Hao woke in the midst of the night. He thought he had heard a scream from not too far, but now everything was silent, it seemed it was just his imagination. Damn! Now that he had waked up he wouldn't be able to sleep again. It would be stupid to stay in bed if he wasn't going to sleep again, was it?  
  
Opacho was sleeping next to him, so he stood up carefully, trying not to wake his little ally up....but anyway his movement woke him up.  
  
"Hao-sama?" said Opacho lazily, half opening his eyes, half asleep.  
  
"What happens Opacho?"  
  
"What are you doing Hao-sama?"  
  
"I can't sleep; I'll go out to stargaze"  
  
"Opacho doesn't want to be alone"  
  
Hao smiled, since the little boy was his only true friend and this tendered his heart. "Opacho you are so cute, I wont take so long, I promise" said Hao smiling "you must sleep, and when you wake up, I'll be here, ok?" Hao covered the little boy with the blanket.  
  
"Yes, Hao-sama" responded Opacho closing his eyes.  
  
Hao went out from the room, before closing the door behind him, he saw Opacho sleeping peacefully and made a memo for himself. Memorandum: Bring Opacho a new plushy. **************************************************************************** **** Hao started walking aimlessly; he knew the patch village wasn't very far from that place. He was in a little, almost inhabited town which had a big church. He knew the X-laws were staying in there, so it would be a lost of time to go there. He was still looking at the church when someone dashed out of it, and it was heading directly to him. Hao awaited, the figure approached more, and to Hao's surprise it was him. The boy who he secretly loved. It seemed Lyserg didn't notice Hao and ran into him, the brunette managed to catch the British so he doesn't harm himself.  
  
"I'm sorry...I" he began before noticing who was next to him "You!"  
  
"Yes me, but that's closer to my brother's name" replied Hao "my name's Hao, remember?"  
  
"Hao!!" shot Lyserg making himself ready to fight, however Hao didn't move. He noticed the blood on Lysergs's pants and the many scratches he have.  
  
"What... What happened to you?" asked the teen shaman worriedly  
  
"None of your business!" responded Lyserg  
  
He was angry since Hao had killed his parents and now all he wanted was revenge.  
  
"Of course it is! Lyserg do you know why I killed your parents?"  
  
"Be......because" tried to say Lyserg but the memory of his parents saddened his soul, tears appeared in his deep green eyes and his voice weakened notably. Hao noticed Lysergs's pain, so he continued.  
  
"Because I love you" he said "Your parents would have never let me have you. They believed I'm a bad guy, and would never let me be with you. That's why I killed them... to see if I ever had a chance to gain your love."  
  
Lyserg was frozen by Hao's words. "It can't be true" he thought.  
  
The church's doors were opened by Marco. He wondered where his little whore (as he called Lyserg) was. Maiden Jean was bored and he needed Lyserg to entertain her. He noticed Hao and Lyserg, his eyes opened widely and he screamed "You little whore! You betrayed us!" Marco took out his gun, but Hao took a confused Lyserg in his arms and summoned the Spirit of Fire (called by Gecko and me: Fifi).  
  
When Lyserg finally reacted, Hao had already taken him very far from the church. It was a beautiful field with a lake which reflected the shiny moon and a small waterfall which sang a lullaby giving peace to the entire place.  
  
"Hao" Lyserg whispered, still confused about the entire situation  
  
"Do you still want to kill me? Or maybe...will you forgive me?" asked Hao  
  
"I...I" stuttered Lyserg. Now he didn't hold a grudge against Hao, he didn't want to kill him "I forgive you..." he finally said.  
  
Hao placed the British on a rock and kissed his forehead gently. They stared at each others` eyes for a long time, Hao bent and kissed Lysergs's lips, this made Lyserg tense since the simple kiss reminded him of what Marco had done to him. Hao noticed this and gave Lyserg some space; he didn't want to hurt him.  
  
"Someone hurt you, didn't it?" he continued  
  
Lyserg just nodded a little embarrassed.  
  
"Don't worry" responded Hao hugging Lyserg "I'll take care of you, trust me, I wont hurt you"  
  
"It's just" said Lyserg "Marco did this to me...and then he...I..."  
  
"It hurt you, right" interrupted Hao  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"But what I am going to do it will not hurt"  
  
"How!? Same difference!"  
  
"No it isn't" said Hao stoking Lysergs's soft cheek "Marco doesn't care if he harms you or not, but I do, give me an opportunity"  
  
"But"  
  
"Trust me, please my angel, and Let me have you"  
  
"Hao...I am yours"  
  
Hao smiled for himself and for his boy too. "Trust me"  
  
*** (Ups a lemon. If life gives you lemons say Thanks God! And try to control your hormones) ***  
  
Slowly Hao pressed his lips with Lysergs's asking for entrance. And slowly Lysergs's lips opened, allowing Hao's tongue to enter. Hao's tongue explored Lysergs's mouth and danced with Lysergs's tongue. Until they separated for air.  
  
"Hao" whispered Lyserg weakly, but Hao didn't answer. He was busy placing butterfly kisses over Lysergs's neck. The British's moans encouraged him to continue while his hands took off Lysergs's shirt, which he threw to the floor and was forgotten. Hao kissed all over Lysergs's torso and chest. He liked to make him moan and took all the mental notes of what made him moan louder. He stopped at Lysergs's right nipple and played with it, liking and toying and teasing it while Lyserg moaned louder and gasped. Lysergs's hand played with Hao's hair and tried to take Hao's robe (whatever it is) off, but Hao's hands stopped him.  
  
When Lysergs's right nipple was red and hard, Hao gave the same treatment to the left one, making Lyserg moan more. Hao's hands worked in taking off Lysergs's pants and boxers.  
  
"Now let me see with what I am working" said Hao while he carried a completely naked Lyserg and laid him down in the ground. Hao was really careful to lay down Lyserg in a especially soft spot.  
  
Lyserg got a little worried. This was nothing like what Marco did to him. Marco will look for sensitive spots and gave him pleasure, then bite him and give him pain. But Hao was being really gentle. He felt confused. Hao knelt in front of him and took Lysergs's erection in his mouth. First he licked the top and began working on going down. Lyserg moaned in pleasure while Hao relaxed his throat allowing Lyserg to get hard in him.  
  
Hao kept licking Lyserg like a candy bar, then he started sucking and swallowing, making Lyserg scream of pleasure.  
  
Lyserg was all sweaty and exited after he had first came in Hao's mouth. Hao had kissed him passionately allowing him to taste himself in his mouth. Hao hugged Lyserg and asked "Lyserg my love, do you like it?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then, can I go further?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Hao smiled and took off all of his clothes.  
  
"Don't be afraid" said Hao and pushed Lyserg to the ground, positioning himself between Lysergs's legs, which he slowly separated.  
  
"I wont lie to you" continued the brunette "This will hurt at first, but then is going to give you real pleasure. I promise that if you relax is going to be better"  
  
Said this, he kissed Lysergs's forehead again and introduced his three middle fingers in his mouth, then slowly introduce one finger in Lysergs's entrance. Lyserg groaned in discomfort, but Hao said "Relax" and Lyserg tried to follow his lover's instructions.  
  
Hao gave Lyserg enough time to adjust before he started moving his finger in little circles, to distract the green-eyed boy from the pain; Hao started playing with Lysergs's nipples once again. It seemed to work. So Hao started to move his finger in and out, in and out. He inserted now the second finger, this action made the British tensed.  
  
"Relax!" said Hao and Lyserg slowly obeyed.  
  
Hao waited for his lover to adjust once more before he started moving his finger in and out again, but this time he hit Lysergs's magical spot causing him to moan, practically to scream Hao's name out loud.  
  
Hao hit that spot each time his fingers went in and out, and then he added the third finger. Slowly Hao entered Lyserg. When he was completely in, he waited some seconds in Lyserg to adjust him again before trusting the three fingers in and out. Lysergs's legs were around Hao's waist and Hao started trusting. First slowly and weakly, but going faster and stronger at each trust.  
  
And so Hao came inside Lyserg with a scream.  
  
"Ah! Lyserg you are so tight, so warm!" moaned Hao, both shamans were sweating and breathing heavily.  
  
He let himself fell by Lysergs's side and embrace him. "I love you Lyserg"  
  
"I love you too, Hao"  
  
And with that, both fell asleep, with Hao's hair as a blanket.  
  
Hao's memorandum: Burn Marco XD **************************************************************************** ********** Gecko: Hullo ^^ there you go! Finally chapter two , coming up next, chapter three!  
  
Goki: Look forward for it XD!!  
  
Hao: ...I wont say anything this time _!! 


End file.
